Tales of a New Gaia
by Naomi Yoshiko
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! What happens after Zidane's return to Alexandria and he and Garnet get married? 20 years later its time to show a new generation of heirs. Fic contains alot of flashbacks in order to show what happened and when. Enjoys and R & R


**Disclaimer: I don't ****own the original cast of FFIX but I do own every single new character that shows up here so please, don't steal and remember Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

**Around 20 years ago**

Queen Garnet sat on her room, her expression slightly disappointed. Sighing, she reaches for her Tiara and places it on her head. Looking at her reflection, she holds back the urge to cry. Last time she had worn this dress, it was exactly one year ago on her birthday that she had met him… The man who changed her life…. Zidane Tribal

Shaking her head, the queen slowly got up and headed to the room's door. It was time….

* * *

_Some hours later…_

The cloaked male on the stage pulled his cloak off in a swift movement "Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!" he said. Instantly the blond hair and the green eyes showed their spark. Garnet got up, looking from the balcony. Her heart pounded as she couldn't believe the sight in front of her _"Zidane!" _In a hurry, she left the balcony, pulling her dresses tail up so she run faster. Running into the hall and down the stairs, she reached the doors to the stage, Beatrix and Steiner guarding them. They both smiled and opened the door.

Garnet looked at them, slightly surprised they were letting her out. She ran outside. Pushing against the crowd of people around the stage, she was finally able to make a way through. Someone pushed her. Her pendant was sent flying somewhere but she didn't care. Pulling her tiara off also, she threw it aside and jumped into the stage, running into Zidane's arms.

Zidane welcomed the girl with open arms, wrapping his tail around her. He felt the soft punches the girl placed on his chest as she mumbled "What took you so long…." She whispered. Looking down into her eyes, he saw those hazel eyes he missed so much… Her hair had grown again; it had been several months now since she had cut it. He pulled her closer and smiled "I wanted to surprise you…"

* * *

**Around 18 years ago**

Zidane walked into his and Garnets room, his wife on his arms. Setting her down in bed, he covered her and went over to the small bathroom, looking into the mirror. The recent changes in the regiment regimes of the continent made it now safe for them to leave the castle with no need for actual guards, though Beatrix and Steiner sometimes insisted in tagging along, which was slightly… bothersome. Zidane wanted a romantic adventure with only him and his beloved Dagger. Even if they were the king and queen of Alexandria now, Steiner still treated them like they were kids.

"Zidane…" he heard his wife's voice calling from the room and looked over his shoulder, seeing her figure move about in the room. Deciding to wait a bit more before walking back in, he removed his gloves and the vest he usually had on. Kicking his boots off, her walked into the room to see Garnet laid in bed, wearing nothing but a sheer sleeping shirt. Blushing somewhat, Zidane walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Laying back, he looks up at Garnet, the bed they were in was overly big. Blinking somewhat heavily, her pulls himself to bed and crawls over to Garnet, kissing her tender lips.

Wrapping his tail around her form, he slowly starts to push her down on the soft surface. Garnet wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned slightly into the kiss, her face pinky in a blush. Zidane broke the kiss and looked down at her beautiful yet frail form, his eyes flaming with desire for her. Knowing that they hadn't exactly consummated their wedding yet and agreed on waiting for the right moment, not to pressure anything, he asks "A-Are you sure?" he said, reaching down to nibble on her ear and then lick it. Garnet breathed heavily and nodded, reaching his hand to one of her breasts.

Zidane blushed again and slowly started to work on removing his pants, just leaving his underwear and a somewhat bulge poking through the fabric. Reaching his hand to her sheer sleeping shirt, he slowly started to pull it off her, letting it slowly slide off the girl's body.

* * *

Zidane collapsed over Garnet, gasping fiercely but slowly sliding off her with a slow movement. Laying next to her, he wrapped his arms around her as his tail pulled the covers over them and they went to sleep, holding one another.

* * *

**Present day**

Garnet, now 38 years old, leaned on her favorite balcony, looking into a distance. Feeling an embrace envelope her, she looked over her shoulder to see her husband.

With the years, Garnet had barely changed; on the other hand Zidane had grown a bit more muscle and some facial hair. His hair was slightly longer now, but always strapped in his trademark ponytail.

"What bothers you my love?" he said, leaning on her shoulder. Garnet lowered her head "…Our daughter and our son…. When will we see her again?" she asked, her eyes watering slightly. Zidane sighed and kissed her cheek "I have a feeling we will see them very soon… Now come one dear… we have to attend to our duties…" he said and pressed her hand slightly, pulling her away from the balcony and into the room.

A knock on the door was heard "Come in.." Zidane said. General Beatrix, Captain Steiner and their daughter, Elizabeth came in. The three of them doing the normal salutes, then awaited orders. "General Beatrix, Commandant Elizabeth, please escort the Queen to the meeting room… The Regents of Lindblum and the envoys from Burmecia and Cleyra are waiting…. Ill head myself there in a while; I must speak with Captain Steiner."

The three women left. Reaching the balcony once again, Zidane looked around and then sent out a signal , walking back in "….Any moment now…" he said, looking at Steiner "…How have you been doing, Steiner?" he asked, trying to keep a normal conversation tone. Steiner, now in a very shiny and new armor grinned "I've been well Zidane… Any figure outs why as the queen been so low now a days?" he asked, noticing that a group of people assembled by the balcony.

Zidane rolled his eyes "One guess…" he sighted and headed to the window once more "Come in…. No need to be worried with the guards. They have been instructed to ignore you all"

* * *

In the room now, there were almost ten people. Those were Zidane, Steiner, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Amarant and three burmecians. "Puck, Freya and Fratley… thank you for coming also." He said, rubbing behind his head "I presume everything is ready?" he said looking at Amarant.

Now Amarant leaded the Tantalus after the sad deceasing of their former leader Baku. "Yep, everything is ready to go… keep in mind the play is one written by Safire herself… It became very famous since we took it to Lindblum… Here's what we will do. We will go to the Black Mage village and pick the two of them up and explain that we need help because the main actors got sick… And we will ask Safire to play the main female part… Puck will play her counterpart…" Amarant laid out the rest of the plan carefully to those present.

Zidane nodded "No need to explain the rest, I know everything will go perfectly well. Now excuse me" Zidane said and walked out the room "Move it Rusty…" he said, signaling to Steiner. "I'm not rusty!!!" Steiner said and followed the king.

The group then disbanded, heading to the Prima Vista II, Stationed on the docks of the castle, just waiting for the time to leave

* * *

**Alright, next chapter I will tell what exactly happened to Zidane's and Garnet's kids and in the future there will be more mature stuff in it, I didn't want to break the surprise just yet! Next chapter will be out in some days guys, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review**


End file.
